


Self-Evaluation

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're perfect, why would you need someone else's opinion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Evaluation

There are things that one does that one isn't proud of. At least, that's true for most people. However, I think it's important to know, right from the start that I am definitely not most people.

I am Esmeraurd of the Black Moon Family. 

And I have no idea why I'm here. I mean, the office is drab. The decorating, if one were being generous enough to call it such, is an affront to someone of discerning tastes, such as I. And the couch that I'm supposed to sit on…well, it's very true that some things are better left unsaid. 

And that is why I'm here. 

Dimand and Rubius have decided, in their - and may I say this as sarcastically as possible - infinite wisdom, that I am slightly unstable. That I need professional help. That I am insane. 

To which I respond, quite succinctly, I am a villain. 

*****

"Now tell me, Miss…Esmeraude?" 

"Yes. I'm quite impressed, Doctor, that you can read so well. After all, names are so difficult." I smile my most engaging smile. 

He leans back in his chair, ignoring my glance. "You know why you're here, don't you?" 

"Because my Prince thinks I need help." I give him another smile, this time full of guile and mystery. "He's afraid I'm losing my focus." 

"What is your focus?" 

"Well, would you like to know my primary focus or," I lean forward, emphasizing my attributes. "My personal focus?" 

"Let's start with the one your…Prince? Is most concerned with." 

"Well, that could be either." Fanning myself with my silk fan, I look over the top of it at him. He's an average man, not all that exciting or smart, obviously. But by being here I'm making my Prince happy and, no doubt, worrying Rubius to no end. Which is always delightful. 

"Your work focus then." 

"I gather energy for my Prince." I let out a soft chuckle to put him at ease. "My job is to find prime candidates and situations and exploit them." 

"I see." 

"And if I do my job - my calling - well, I earn the adoration of my Prince." 

"You have a strong attachment to him." 

"You have to understand. I am, by far, one of the most beautiful and desirable women in the universe. And there is only one man deserving of a creature such as myself. It is only right that I am devoted to him." 

"And does he share this devotion?" 

My eyes narrow and everything become clear. He is, quite obviously, not a doctor at all. He's someone planted by Rubius or Dimond to try to find my weaknesses so they can exploit them and take away my power. 

But I'm too smart for them. "No. He's…he's…" I pretend to sob, playing him for the fool I know he is. "He's in love with Neo-queen Serenity. As if that simpering, annoying child could have anything I don't have. As though she were more beautiful or elegant than I. She's nothing but a child. A lazy, uneducated, silly girl." 

I laugh then, noting with delight the fear and confusion on his face. 

"He loves her and not you?" 

"He can't admit that he loves me. He's been blinded by her…goodness. But it will change when she and her meddling friends are gone. When I destroy them. When I hand him her broken body and suffuse him with the power within her." 

He nods and stands, signaling that our time is up. I stand as well, smiling through my clenched teeth. "Well, Miss Esmeraude, it's been delightful and interesting. I'll see you…next week? Same time?" 

I nod as well, shaking his hand. "I'm looking forward to it." I leave the room, leaning against the door, listening to the scratch of the pen against paper as he scribbles down his perspective of me. When I hear it stop, I reopen the door and peek inside. 

"Sorry." I walk in, resting my hands on the back of his chair. "I forgot my fan." It's so easy to snap his neck and end his life. Easy but not nearly enough fun. I grab my fan and his notepad and glance over his notes. 

"Patient is obviously delusional, self important, overdeveloped sense of self worth, paranoid, and very clearly insane." I read it aloud, enjoying the sound of the words. I look down at his body, dead and drained of energy and smile. "You forgot homicidal. And, of course, the most beautiful girl in the universe." 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first stories, circa 1998-1999


End file.
